This invention relates to read lock memory references.
When a computer instruction (thread) needs access to a memory location in the computer, it goes to a memory controller. A memory reference instruction may request a read lock on a particular memory location. The read lock prevents other instructions from accessing that memory location until a read unlock instruction for that memory location gets granted.